One and one half years support is requested for finalizing a Monograph entitled "Vertebrate Central Cholinergic System, Its History and Current Status (VCCS). The Monograph will be some 500 computer-generated pages long, including Figures and references; the figures and cartoons will have a unified format and they will be prepared by a professional artist. Major part of the budget represents the salary for a part-time Secretary-Research Assistant who will deal with the mechanics of collecting and organizing references and preparing bibliography, and selection of figures. The central cholinergic system (CCS) and its pharmacology are of prime importance for microphenomena of synaptic transmission and macrophenomena of function and behavior. The specific aim of the VCCS is to provide historical, dynamic approach to this exciting area and to complementary topics such as cholinesterases and anticholinesterases, cholinergic ontogeny and pathways, cholinergic receptors, second messenger phenomena, acetylcholine and choline metabolism and the pertinent molecular biology phenomena; this historical approach will blend with the description of a wide range of current topics. The main Chapter of the VCRS is concerned specifically with the CCS as it describes phenomena of central transmission and their pre-and post-synaptic aspects, central functions with cholinergic correlates such as respiration, motor activity, phases of sleep and endocrine activities; and cholinergically linked behaviors such as addiction, aggression, cognition and consciousness or self-awareness. The VCRS will also include a Chapter on cholinergic correlates of degenerative diseases and states including aging and Alzheimer s and Parkinson s Disease, and their present and potcntial treatment. A Chapter on anticholinesterase agents will stress their economic importance as insecticides and pesticides, as well as the significant toxicological and environmental consequences of their use; it will also emphasize their potential, past and present as war gases and instruments of tenor, The VCRS is unique in its projected depth and scope as no comparable books are available. While experts in the fields of degenerative disease and nicotinic and rnuscarinic receptors will contribute to the ten Chapters of the VCRS, the P1 will be the sole author of the remaining Chapter and will provide overall direction to ensure the unity of style, design and approach. The general approach of the VCRS is to emphasize the historical perspectives and the development of the basic concepts of cholinergicity, stress its multidisciplinary character, pinpoint the unresolved problems, and to integrate the current knowledge with the old knowledge: this approach will also minimize the obsolescence problem which generally characterizes scientific monographs or books. This design addresses the long-range aim of the VCRS which is that the VCRS should serve as a scholarly, archival resource for scientists working in the cholinergic field as well as neuroscientists generally; as it stresses the multiple discovery modes of the past "greats" of the field, it should serve also as a heuristic research tool. The methods entail the exploitation of the PI's large collection of pertinent books, research papers and reviews, his ongoing contacts with the leaders in the field, the use of Medline and of ProCite systems for updating and organizing his bibliographies, and the services of the Loyola U. Medical Center and Hines VA Hospital Reference Librarians. The PI was involved for more than 50 years in cholinergic research, education and writing, he edited 6 books and authored 85 review papers, and he organized several symposia, all in the cholinergic area. Furthermore, of the 10 chapters planned four are prepared and ready for final revision and updating.